<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Demon Heart by Koi97</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28496451">Demon Heart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koi97/pseuds/Koi97'>Koi97</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Demon Tamer [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Demons, Happily Ever After, Happy Ending, I tried with this one, M/M, Magic, Near Death Experience, Original Species, demon lore, demon tamers, kinda short chapter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:26:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,871</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28496451</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koi97/pseuds/Koi97</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The end is near and everything is about to change. Can Mark stop the destruction in time, or while it consume and burn the world. A war rages on. The end is only the start of a new beginning.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Darkiplier/Antisepticeye, Mark Fischbach/Sean McLoughlin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Demon Tamer [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/603307</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Demon Heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>And the ending...like 3 years later. I’m really sorry for the delay. There is going to be a few time skips, and just be kinda slightly shorter, but it wraps everything up. If there seem to be any gaps between this character and the story, I’m really sorry. I did my best. I hope this chapter wraps up everything rather nicely though! Sorry if there are any mistakes. I did my best. It’s been years lol.<br/>Warning for blood and swearing, and violence.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everything is happening in slow motion. Dark stares in complete horror as the creature possessing Jack summons a strange looking sword. The blade gleams white for just a split second before it pierces Mark through his chest. The tamer’s screams are drowned by the destruction happening around them. Dark sprints towards the pair, watching as Mark struggles against Jack. Dark reaches out, catching Mark as he pushes himself away from the possessed man, mouth open as if to scream in pain. Dark sinks to his knees as Mark falls limp, struggling to keep the hunt as upright as possible. Dark presses a hand to Mark’s chest, whispering to himself as he forces his magic to work on attempting to heal the deadly wound. Mark gasps, struggling to breathe as his blood pools around the two. Jack’s eerily blue eyes just watch them. Dark hisses in pain. Corrupted magic clings to the wound, making it harder and harder to heal the wound. That and Dark just wasn’t really meant to ever heal. </p>
<p>“Dark!” Anti screams. Dark looks up in time to see a blood-soaked blade stop right at his throat, the point pressing against his skin. The Aerua stares at Dark, mouth pulled into a pained grimace. “I really do need that human dead. He will stop everything,” it whispers, voice almost nearly drowned out by the screams of demons and humans alike. </p>
<p>“How will killing everything help?” Dark snaps, the tip of the sword ever so slightly breaking skin. </p>
<p>“Humans are a plague to this planet! We have been slowly dying. Sludge fills our veins from their filth as they abuse and mistreat this beautiful planet. For millennia we have tried to peacefully stop humans but they are a pest that just never stops. They continue to breed and destroy. They are a cockroach to this planet. You will never experience true pain until you are dying ever so slowly and unable to stop it,” it hisses. </p>
<p>Dark narrows his eyes, unable to deny the truth behind the creature’s words. He frantically looks around, mind whirling with thoughts. Mark is slowly dying in his arms, his magic hardly putting a dent into the wound. Dark looks back at the creature. “Please heal him and I will help you,” Dark bargains, praying this creature will accept. </p>
<p>“Dark?” Anti questions, seemingly betrayed by Dark's offer.</p>
<p>“Having the demon king will surely help,” The creature mutters. </p>
<p>“I won’t help if Mark dies,” Dark threatens, trying to hide his growing panic.</p>
<p>Mark’s heart flutters faintly against his hand, head lolling to the side as he struggles to breathe. The Aerua stares for a heartbeat before kneeling down, sword disappearing from sight. It reaches out, hands covering Dark’s as it uses its magic to help the injured tamer. Dark stares at Mark, watching as the tamer loses consciousness right before the Aerua’s magic begins to wind around them. Dark flinches at the feeling of corrupted white magic. It feels so wrong as it twines with his magic. Dark growls in pain, hands burning as the combined magic slowly starts to stitch together the damage. Dark watches in gross fascination as the wound starts to close from the inside. The seconds it takes to heal Mark feel like an eternity. Suddenly the creature pulls away, its magic dwindling away as the skin finishes healing over, leaving a faint scar where the wound once was. Dark doesn’t move as he retracts his magic. He closes his eyes, pinpointing the magic keeping the portals open. </p>
<p>“Enough!” He commands and suddenly everything falls still. Demons stop and turn. Dark opens his eyes and stares straight ahead. “Go home.”</p>
<p>Demons scream and cry, wanting to stay but they are unable to resist a command from their king. Quickly the creatures of hell crawl back through the gates. The only one that doesn’t leave is Nyx. A single demonic command leaves Dark lips and the gates slam shut. The Aerua frowns, sword returning as it stands. Dark focuses his gaze and stares at the creature still possessing Jack. “Harm me and I will destroy your efforts.”</p>
<p>The Aerua doesn’t move, staring at Dark as he passes the unconscious Tamer to Anti. The demon stares at them as Dark stands up to face off against the Aerua. “You said you would help, Demon,” the Aerua comments. </p>
<p>“And I will. However, I will not allow you to use my people to destroy innocent lives,” Dark comments. </p>
<p>The Aerua just stares. “You are a strange demon.”</p>
<p>“That’s what happens when you are forever bonded to a tamer. You gain a shred of humanity.”</p>
<p>The Aerua rolls its eyes.</p>
<p>“However, I will only help if you leave the body you are possessing,” Dark bribes. </p>
<p>Jack’s eyes glass over. Dark darts forward, catching Jack’s body as the human slumps forward. Dark moves Jack to lay by Anti and Mark. He looks up to stare at Nyx. “Please begin damage control over this city. Use whatever help you will need. It’s going to be a long process,” Dark sighs. Nyx nods, ruffling their feathers before hobbling away to begin dealing with the destroyed city. Dark stands and turns around, caught off guard by the creature standing before him. </p>
<p>Eerie blue eyes stare back at him. The creature is humanoid in posture, shoulders slouched with exhaustion. Skin is a sickly gray color and dark bags make those inhuman eyes seem to glow. Hair is greasy and falls around a gaunt face. Thin lips are stretched into a pained frown. Dirty clothes cover the creature’s thin frame. Wings hang from the creature’s back. It can barely hold the tattered wings up. Feathers are dirty and frayed. Dark finally understands what the Aeua was talking about. It does look like it’s on the brink of death. </p>
<p>“Alright, like promised I will help,” Dark says. </p>
<p>“I am Azel,” it murmurs, voice hoarse. </p>
<p>“Dark,” the demon responds. </p>
<p>-----</p>
<p>Everything hurts. It feels like a heavyweight is sitting on his chest and it hurts so much. Slowly sounds begin to process through his weary mind. Beeping, whispering, and his own harsh breathing. His heart thumps steadily and that’s when everything comes rushing back. Mark sits up with a scream of horror. Arms flying to his chest as he struggles against the tubes connected to his arms. Fingers find purchase on the cheap hospital grown that covers his chest. He gasps as his screams come to a halt. His lungs burn and his heart beats so fast, it feels like it’s ready to leap from his chest. Hands are suddenly covering his and Mark looks up, staring into worried blue eyes. “Mark, calm down. Everything is ok,” Jack whispers. </p>
<p>Mark stares at Jack for a moment, finally trying to register everything that is happening. He looks around the room, seeing only Jack. “Oh no. Are they dead?” Mark whispers in horror. “Am I dead???”</p>
<p>Jack cracks a smile, trying really hard not to laugh at the confused tamer. “No, Mark. Everything is ok. You are alive. Everybody is alive. You’ve been in a coma for almost a year now. A lot has changed. I don’t even know where to start,” Jack explains with a sad sigh at the end. </p>
<p>Mark looks down at himself. Jack isn’t lying about him being out for a year. All muscle mass is gone and his hands are shaking from just being held up. Mark drops his hands to his lap and grunts as pain washes over him. He leans back with the help of Jack. He looks around the room. It’s a standard hospital room. The I.V. machine. The vitals monitor beeps in time with his heartbeats. All of it seems standard to him. Jack sits at the edge of the hospital bed, near Mark’s hip. Jack stares silently as if waiting. “I don’t blame you if you are about to go on a shitty rant about that,” Mark says, closing his eyes. </p>
<p>Jack laughs weakly. “I figured you would say that,” the Irish man laughs. </p>
<p>“Well I would say I’m all ears to hear about what has happened, but fuck if everything doesn’t hurt,” Mark sighs. </p>
<p>“I get it. Rest alright. I’ll be here,” Jack says, grabbing one of Mark’s hands to hold. </p>
<p>-----</p>
<p>Time was a very loose construct for Mark as he recovered. He was in and out of consciousness for weeks as his body adjusted to being awake after so long. Jack held his promise and never once left his side while awake. Doctors would check in frequently, wanting to make sure that Mark is adjusting well and nothing wrong happens as they did warn him that his lungs are still pretty damaged from the traumatic wound he got over a year ago. The scar was a nasty one that covered his whole sternum past his collar bones. Not once did he see even a glimpse of the two demons, which made him highly suspicious once he was able to stay awake for more than an hour or two. Jack had told them that they were busy, but Mark doubted it. </p>
<p>Mark grumbled to himself as he stood between 2 wooden bars. A doctor stood next to him with a nurse about a foot away, writing down notes. They had begun physical therapy in the second week, wanting to finally build back up muscle mass. It hurt and Mark was just annoyed by everything. “I hate this. I feel like a child again,” he complained loudly, looking at Jack who was sitting in a chair, out of the way. </p>
<p>“Yeah, but that’s what happens when you don’t have muscle. You got to get it back,” Jack tries to reason. </p>
<p>“Ugh, I just want to see Chica. Poor girl must be so alone,” Mark sighs. </p>
<p>“She’s been living her best life with Tylor,” Jack replies. </p>
<p>“Ugh, my poor baby,” Mark cries. </p>
<p>Jack shakes his head. </p>
<p>After about another five minutes of him walking between the bars, the doctor tells Mark to sit by Jack for a quick resting break. Mark does as instructed, grateful to finally have a break. “Everything is so stiff and sore.”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Jack hums. </p>
<p>Mark nods as he takes a drink from his water bottle. </p>
<p>Suddenly the door opens to the physical therapy room and Mark almost chokes on his water and who walks through. A humanoid figure strides in, pale skin almost glowing under the artificial lighting. Dark black hair is braided in a fishtail braid that ends in the middle of its back and eerie blue eyes gleam with mischief. Fragmented memories spring forward of the day he almost died and he knows that this creature is the reason for everything. He tenses up, waiting for anything to happen, but a peel of bell-like laughter makes him lose all tension. The creature seems way too lively and happy to cause any harm. Its tattered wings are healthy. Feathers shimmer like opals, and the stems blaze like gold. Jack frowns in concern. “Where is Dark?”</p>
<p>“Handcuffed to a pole,” the creature laughs. </p>
<p>“What did you do?” Jack sighs. </p>
<p>“Alright. What the hell?” Mark finally speaks, now just very confused by the casual tones spoken between his boyfriend and the Aerua. </p>
<p>“Ah yes...I forgot I have yet to explain huh?” Jack mumbles sheepishly. </p>
<p>“Duh.” Mark frowns. </p>
<p>“This is Azel. He is the leader of the Aerua that attacked Earth. He is the reason you are even alive. However, yes he is also the reason you almost died. It was a desperate attempt to save their lives. They were literally dying. Dark made a deal with him after you were stabbed. If he helped heal you, Dark would help them heal the earth,” Jack quickly explains. </p>
<p>“What happened? Everything looks completely normal?” Mark questions.</p>
<p>“Almost,” Azel speaks up, flopping to lay on the ground. The Aerua spreads his wings out. “Cities have been reduced in size. The human population is under control. Forests, marshes, and just entire ecosystems are thriving. Animal populations are on the rise, some even coming back from the brink of extinction. With that, the balance of the earth has been restored. We also stopped mining for oil to use as gas. We made environmentally friendly cars, lighting, and just about everything. We shaped up humanity, and now we coexist with the humans peacefully.”</p>
<p>Mark blinks. Taking it all in. “Ok…” is all he can say to the information. </p>
<p>The door slams open, cause Mark to jump. He looks up, wide-eyed to see a very angry Dark. “You fucking shit head,” the demon snarls. Azel laughs but refuses to leave the floor. </p>
<p>“Not my fault you fell for it,” Azel snorts. </p>
<p>Mark shakes his head, refusing to just deal with them. That’s when the doctor comes back. He frowns at the two newcomers. “Did you want this company?”</p>
<p>“No,” Mark responds rather quickly. </p>
<p>“Hey, you fucker,” Dark snaps, whirling to glare at Mark. “I mean, Azel can stay.”</p>
<p>“You mother fucker,” Dark hisses. “And after everything I have done for you!”</p>
<p>Mark shrugs. “I ain’t dealing with your attitude,” Mark responds with a careless shrug. </p>
<p>The doctor shakes his head at the exchange. “Well, Mark. We have worked with the legs enough today. I brought some weights for you to use to help work on the arm muscles. We are just going to work on stretches, and the upper body muscles for the rest of the session,” the doctor says, passing 2-pound weights to mark. Dark moves out of the way, grabbing a chair and pulling it over so he can sit by Jack. </p>
<p>“I do have one question. Where is Anti?” Mark asks, glaring at Dark in suspicion.</p>
<p>“Grabbing food,” Dark says with a shrug at the mention of his mate. </p>
<p>“He better be grabbing me a cookie for putting up with your shit,” Mark grumbles as he begins to carefully lift the weights. </p>
<p>Dark merely laughs.<br/>
-----<br/>
Years have gone by. Everything was about as normal as it was going to get with living with 2 demons, 2 crazy ass humans, 1 annoying Aerua, and a dog. Mark groans as he can hear the screaming from downstairs. He had merely wanted to sleep in for once, and he can never. They are always causing some kind of issue. Mark grabs a pillow and holds it over his head, hoping to block the sound out to sleep some more. He pulls the pillow tighter around his head as he hears the door open. The bed dips as something jumps up and large paws dig into his back. Ah yes, Chica. The golden is so happy, wet nose pushing under the pillow in order to lick at Mark’s face. With a cry of frustration at not being able to sleep now, he tosses the pillow to the side and rolls over, careful of Chica so he didn’t hurt the happy golden retriever. However, he can’t stay mad at her forever. The old golden is finally starting to show her age and it makes Mark sad. He has been doing whatever he can to spoil her. He grunts as another set of paws land on him. That even included getting her a younger sibling. The younger golden is much more excited at seeing Mark and just is everything. Mark shouts at the dogs, trying to shoo them off the bed before they cause even more damage to his already bruised midsection. </p>
<p>The dogs hop off and bolt out of the room, barreling past Jack. He laughs at the pups’ energy. “Seems like certain somebodies need a walk,” he tells Mark. Mark sits up, rubbing his stomach. Mark shakes his head. </p>
<p>“Well Chica and Madden can wait after they tried to kill me,” Mark grumbles, scooting over to get off the bed. Jack laughs as he passes a mug to Mark. </p>
<p>“Why thank you,” Mark says happily, sitting at the edge of the bed. He takes the mug, sitting at the hot coffee.</p>
<p>“Also, the screaming was because those two have been on a rampage. They have been trampling over everybody. I tried to stop them, but they bolted up here and I guess I forgot to close the door after I got up,” Jack explains. </p>
<p>Mark shrugs. “It’s alright,’ he tells his boyfriend.</p>
<p>Jack smiles and sits down with his own mug of coffee in his hand. </p>
<p>Mark looks out the sliding glass doors that lead to the balcony. The sun is just barely shining through. Birds chirp and sing. It is beautiful outside. The trees lightly sway with the breeze, flowers are in bloom. Mark sighs softly as he takes a sip of his coffee. Things have been so peaceful. Mark has enjoyed the last few years. The changes Dark and the aerua made have truly helped everybody and everything. It surprised Mark that Dark was even mature enough to handle it alone. However, Jack had ratted him out and told Mark that it was really Nyx that did most of the work. Dark was just the figurehead. Mark had merely rolled his eyes at the news. Wasn’t surprising.</p>
<p>“I love you,” Jack speaks up, breaking the peaceful silence. </p>
<p>Mark looks at Jack with a heartwarming smile. </p>
<p>“I love you too.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you all enjoyed it and I am sorry that this isn't the best ending, but I figured something is better than nothing. Thank you for all that have enjoyed this series.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>